To Find Solace
by adagio11
Summary: He figured out that I wasn’t infected. When he saw me wearing that mask. We were bickering, as usual. Maybe we did it to keep our thoughts away from what was happening. [post SWAK]
1. Chapter 1

To find solace 

**Summary:** Despite the previous events, Kate found a way to feel better again.

**Pairing: **Kate and Tony

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **Please R&R:D

**Part 1 – Kate's POV**

He figured out that I wasn't infected. When he saw me wearing that mask. We were bickering, as usual. Maybe we did it to keep our thoughts away from what was happening. We bickered about why I wasn't sick and that I might be stronger than him. It was hard to even look at him while we spoke. His lips were turning blue, he was all sweaty and he struggled to talk. I tried to focus on his words and our usual banter but it was getting harder and harder to stay in there. It felt like the room was getting smaller with every minute.

I tentatively held his hand, I didn't care if Brad or Emma found it odd. He could be dying and it was killing me too. To see him be in so much pain. I gently squeezed his hand . He was breathing heavily and it became harder to stay, but I wanted to. I had to, I couldn't just leave him...

He started to couch violenty and Emma and I helped him sit up. He was still struggling to breathe while Emma wiped away the blood from his mouth. The cough didn't give after and suddenly dr Brad stormed in.

"Kate, you have to leave" He gently ushed me for the door and I reluctantly let go of Tony's hand and the door closed behind me. The pressure leveled and I ripped of the mask, that's when the first tears fell. The door slid open and I spotted Ducky, throwing a worried glance at me. I walked over to him and let him put his arms around me as I broke down on his shoulder.

"You were really brave to stay with him, Kate"

"He's dying, Ducky"

"Hell he is" Gibbs barked as he walked pass us, into the isolation room. I wiped my tears and saw Gibbs talk to dr Brad. Apparently the virus had been dead for almost and hour. He wasn't infectious anymore.

I saw Gibbs talk to Tony before leaving again. I stayed of course. Later that night, I made a quick decision and walked up to Brad. He just left the isolation room.

"Eh..can I sleep in here?"

"As long as you don't give him that cold" Brad smiled and I entered the room.

"He's asleep" Emma told me before she left too. I thanked her and walked over to Tony's bed. I gently rubbed his arm and smiled. He was going to be okay. I knew he was. This time I chose the bed next to his. I turned my head and watched his sleeping form. Suddenly he spoke.

"This reminds me of the end of Alien"

I chuckled, and realised that things wasn't the same without his stupid movie references. I promised myself that I would never complain about them ever again.

Even if it had been intense days, I couldn't sleep. I heard Tony breathe in the bed next to mine and realised that I found it soothing. I shifted under the dovers and watched him again.

"Can't sleep?" Tony's voice surprised me and I sat back up.

"Nah..." I replied. "How do you feel?"

"I've been better, I guess" Tony answered with a small smile. I smiled back and had to admit that I was grateful for that he still was alive and talking to me. I put my bare feet down on the floor and walked the three strides over to his bed. He scooted over so I could sit down on the edge. Tentatively I grabbed his hand again and ran my thumb over the back of it. An uncomfortable silence lay within the walls until he spoke.

"Kate...why did you stay? I could've infected you" he said, voice still hoarse. I just shrugged and wondered the same.

Yeah, why did I stay? Why was I so determined to stay by his side? Why had the thoughts of him dying been so unbearable that I broke down?

"I don't know" I mumbled. "I guess...I was maybe a little afraid you know" I glanced at our hands, lying entwined on the matress.

"Afraid of what?" Tony asked, completely sincere. I hesitated. Should I be honest with him or just lie? My head yelled at me to lie but something made me feel that I had to tell him the truth.

"That...you were going to die. That I was going to lose you. I could barely watch you being in so much pain" I whispered.

Tony was taken aback by my outright answer. Soon, I realised that tears had gathered in my eyes and threatened to fall. I hoped that Tony hadn't notice, but as the NCIS agent he is, he noticed.

"Hey, it's okay" he took a firmer grip of my hand. He reached out his free arm and gestured for me to move closer. He scooted over enough so I could lie down. As fast as I did, he wrapped his strong arms around me. I let my tears fload as he whispered comforting words in my ear.

"I'm glad you stayed, Kate"

"You would've done the same for me" My sobs had subsided and I was able to keep my vocie steady. I moved a little bit so I could put my arm around his waist. I curled closer into him and he responded by tightening the grip and pull me even closer. He was still running his hand across my back as I fell into a slumber.

Brad and Emma watched the agents in the isolation room as they left. Kate had moved over to Tony's bed and from where they stood she was crying again, this time on his shoulder.

"Is it just me or do they seem to be more than just partners?" Emma asked. They both watched as Tony pressed a soft kiss onto her temple.

"Yeah I guess you have a point" Brad said and smiled at the sight in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **See previous page

**Part 2**

When Kate woke up, she immediately noticed the warm body next to hers. She opened her eyes and was met by Tony's sleeping form. He looked slightly better. Kate nuzzled to his side and inhaled his scent. Then she remembered the emotional conversation they'd had last night. Kate waited for the familiar feeling of regret, for opening up, which always showed up when someone managed to break down her walls, but it never came. She realised that she still meant every word and that she'd actually been afraid to lose him. The thought of that she'd been so close to lose him still hurt.

Kate lifted her head and scanned the room outside isolation. Neither Emma or Brad was there yet. Not even Gibbs had found his way there. Kate laid back down and listened to the steady rythm of Tony's heart. Suddenly she smiled, when she remembered the last thing she felt last night, before she fell asleep. Tony's warm lips pressing a kiss onto her temple. Kate lifted her head again and watched his face. _His extremely cute face_´ Kate thought and blushed at the she let herself have these thoughts about him. But something told her that they'd already crossed the line by sharing the bed. Kate moved up his body and gently touched his face with her fingertips. He didn't move. Kate took a deep breathe and gave it a last thought. What she was about to do was definitely "crossing the line". She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. She continued to kiss his warm lips before he woke up, surprised to find Kate kissing him.

Kate didn't notice that he was awake until he kissed her back. As they parted Tony was met by Kate's face filled with complete contentment.

"Good morning to you too" Tony winked and watched Kate rest onto his chest, still looking up at him. She smiled and ran her fingers over his cheek. Tony smiled at her kiss swollen lips and felt and urge to kiss her again. As Kate had read his mind she leaned in and placed her lips on his and slowly tasted him for the second time. She parted her lips and felt him deepen the kiss. The sound of a door slamming shut made them broke apart. They both turned around and blushed as they saw Brad and Emma smile at them.

"They caught us" Kate murmured. Tony just shrugged and kissed her again. A few moments later Emma and Brad stepped in to examine Tony so Kate reluctantly slid out of his arms. "You'll get him back" Brad said with a teasing smirk and Kate blushed. She sat down on the bed beside Tony's and absently ran her fingers over her lips. She couldn't help but smile. She and Tony just kissed – with Brad and Emma watching. As they finished their exam, Brad and Emma left. Kate grinned and jumped back to Tony's bed again.

"I'm glad you stayed" Tony mumbled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Me too" her voice was muffled by his chest.

"But Gibbs will find out"

"Don't mention it, please" Kate groaned. Tony stole a quick kiss.

"Come on, it'll be fun" Kate just glared at him.

**A/N: That was all for now. Hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
